War
Many wars are started by Conservatives. It is often pointless violence that solves nothing and kills more lives than it would save. Although many excuses are usually given, there is usually little to no reason for a conservative war to be conducted, and usually one or both sides are motivated by either greed, hatred or corporate influence. Wars are frequently unsuccessful no matter what they "accomplish". Diplomacy is preferable to war under most circumstances, but if war is instigated upon you, then you really have no choice. Basically, what we are trying to say here is, war is wrong. Exceptions we know are the American Revolution, the Greco-Persian Wars, the American Civil War, and World War Two. Reasons Why War Is Almost Always Wrong * Motives: War is the wrong approach to solving many political problems. First, the true motives underlying a government's decision to wage a war are rarely disclosed to the populace which will be expected to fight, sacrifice, and die in it. Never was this more apparent than in the American war in Iraq. In this case, the pretext for the proposed war was changed almost on a monthly basis during the run-up to the war, and during this debacle, all these previous justifications have been found to be complete fabrications, leaving us with the flaccid motto "failure is not an option" to justify this continued bloodbath. The real motive was of course oil. * Consequences: A second fundamental evil inherent in many wars is the fact that it is the poor and underprivileged of a nation who are required to fight and die, while the affluent and powerful, usually corporate-affiliated (ie Conservatives) are the class who benefits. War destroys everything beautiful, sacred, and tender in its path. It destroys families, children, and communities, and jettisons the resources of both the aggressor nation and the victimized nation into a pyre of destruction. Exceptions *The American Revolution because it helped develop democracy, even though the United States is at least partly a dictatorship of the rich. *The American Civil War which freed the slaves *The Second World War which defeated Adolf Hitler and the evil Nazis *The Greco-Persian Wars because it allowed western civilization to develop, along with Democracy. *The Dominion War saved mankind and the Federation. Also saved the ratings of Deep Space Nine. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Contrary to what you've just seen, war is neither glamorous nor fun. There are no winners, only losers. There are no good wars, with the following exceptions: The American Revolution, World War II, and the Star Wars Trilogy. If you'd like to learn more about war, there's lots of books in your local library, many of them with cool, gory pictures. Well, good night, everybody. Peace, man.Bart Simpson Extreme Conservative viewpoint on war WAR! HUH! WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR? Well, if you asked that question, you have come to the right place. The answer is quite a simple one: everything. War is awesome. For example, war boosts a nation's economy, gives restless kids some wholesome entertainment for a duration of time, and creates good reading for otherwise dreadful history books. Political Unity In times of national political debate, the party in power can unify the populace with war and a common enemy. Conservatives are particularly fond of this tactic, and seem to be always looking for the next common enemy and ways to build fear of that enemy in order to build consensus for their policies. Employment Unemployment is always stressful to individuals, families and society. High unemployment is generally felt to be a failure of government. Sometimes nations experience a baby boom. When baby boom children enter the workforce, they can create an extreme need for employment. War can create employment for an excess of new workers in the military, defense industries, and post-war rebuilding. War is actually a very expensive short-term fix to a long-term problem. Market Manipulation War increases demand for many goods and services, and allows sellers of these goods and services to raise prices to both government and civilian buyers and increase profits. In post-neocon America, many essential military services which were once provided by government have been outsourced to civilian contractors, and government oversight of these markets has been substantially reduced. This practice has increased the number of markets subject to manipulation in a war economy. Creating Markets War may give the Victor the opportunity to impose it's economic system on the conquered territory. War is extremely destructive, and may create demand for goods and services needed to rebuild housing and infrastructure destroyed in the conflict. Capturing Resources War may allow the victor access to the resources of the vanquished. Nationalism War may allow the unification of populations of common heritage. Slavery War may allow the capture and enslavement of conquered people. This may be overt, as in the case of the people conquered by Nazis during World War II, the Germans captured by the Soviets after World War II, modern slavery under Sharia, or may be more subtle. Men of all time have been in wars and devoted their lives to war. Men such as: Napoleon Julius Caesar Chuck Norris Stalin Hannibal Barca Saddam Hussein Darth Vader See also *Civil war *Military *Peace External links *How ’bout if we remember our veterans by not starting any more wars? Category:War & Peace Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Evil Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Mistakes Category:War Category:Harm caused by conservatives